Mech Wars: Operation Zeta
by Reg Dragon
Summary: After Sonic Adventure 2 a G.U.N experimental Sonic based Mecha goes Hay-Wire after it's certain incident back at Kaufman. Now it's only Purpose is to absorb the Chaos Emeralds and Destroy Sonic at all Cost!!
1. An Old Friend

****

In the Deep Breeches of the G.U.N Testing Facility, the Ultimate Sonic-Based Robo named the Hymen had luckily still been alive from it's devastating experience. The Hymen his self is made only for the destruction of a Certain Blue Headhog Who he was based upon. "Ok turn on the Hymen's Generators to full." Commanded Colonel Sanchez, watching over the Hymen in a Look-out Post above ground height. Colonel Sanchez's Assistant, Collin Green boosted the Hymen's Generator on and waited the Colonel's next order. The Heavily Armored Mech awoke from its Black Rusted prison cells and began to get use to it's body that had been not used for so long. 

He was surprised to see himself again, his Viacom Controller was removed meaning hymen was free to control his own body again. But he wasn't Completely Free. He appeared to be held up by Solid Vinyl Chains. Hymen starred at the Rusted Carbon tiled Floor thinking to himself on where to redeem his life. "I'll Start my New Life off where my last ended, On my Path to Destroy Sonic!" His eyes began to glow an evil green. Collin saw that same look in it's eye, that same evil look it gave all the Members at Kaufman before it unleashed it's Mega Particle Cannon, then the Kaufman Facility was off the map for good, then it came to him, "Colonel I don't think we should continue the Testing here, I mean this is the Last G.U.N Facility it could be Kaufman all over again." Advised Collin. 

"No, we were given specific orders to complete the testing, we have no other choice!" explained Colonel Sanchez. Hymen starred at the Colonel, his image reflected in Hymen's enormous neon green eyes, as he struggle trying to escape the chains as if he were after him. "Hymen, Before you Came here you realize that you nearly killed yourself in the battle with Sonic, We want to make sure that it doesn't happen again." Reminded the Colonel. Hymen paid the respond of an evil stare, no words came out of his Mouth. Hymen being reminded of Sonic, The same sonic that drove a flying sword through his Head made him madder and madder. "Colonel, There's a huge vibe of energy coming from Hymen. We better turn him off immediately!" Advised the Scientist who helped build the Hymen itself so of course he would have experience with him. 

However, before Sanchez could answer their worst thought came to life, the Hymen had broken Free from the Chains. Electricity covered the Hymen sending voltage all through his body, for he was created to withstand Such a designated Voltage from it's Generator. The Chains fell to the ground as Hymen's electricity filled them with more than enough Voltage than they could handle. It stood an exact 4 Feet tall, with piercing Red eyes. It's 4 Wings Sprouted wildly across the Room. Hymen svoowed it's right arm in front of himself, and pointed it towards the Deceased wall behind the Look-out Post. "It's about to Fire!" Shouted the Collin. "Yes Indeed." exclaimed Hymen. 

Electricity gathered at the front surface of Hymen's Mechanical Palm. The Electricity flew at the wall at neck braking speeds, to Collin and Sanchez it appeared as a giant lust behind the Look-Out Post. Flames flew of nowhere, Sanchez's and Collin's bodies flipped off the Look-out and landed on the Hard Cemented ground. The Look-Out Post dissolved in the lust's flames. Two bodies were seen rotting in the Burning Flames. Smoke flew over the whole room, alarms sounded off. A team of 5 Highly Trained G.U.N Personal soon arrived at the Scene. The G.U.N Facility was on it's Highest Level of alert. When they arrived they noticed the fire burning down the room as if it were nothing. 

The fire, which would soon spread to the rest of the Facility if it is not taken care of immediately. The G.U.N Personals struggled getting through the entrance and also at the same time not getting flaming Debris on them. A Shadowed figure stud in front of the Fire. "Identify yourself." Yelled the Commander of the Pack as he nervously targeted his M16 Assault Rifle at Hymen as he inched over towards him, step by step. The Rest of his Team Covered him. Two fiercely extended Blades were released out of the Hymen's Arms slots. "Hymen, We have orders, to Capture you at all cost!" Shouted Commander Brian." It's a Shame you won't…" Replied Hymen as he grins. 

Hymen's hand balled into a fist. "Ok I've warned you!" Yelled Commander Brian. Hymen swiftly turned around and Slashed the Front end of The Commander Brian's M-16 off, leaving it unable to fire. "Now are you are a Helpless fool against my Superior Powers? You'll suffer the worst Fate Possible! Imagine a Simple idiot like yourself trying to destroy Hymen, the great with a Mass Production Assault Rifle? " Hymen flew off the ground as if a magical force lifted him. He grabbed the Commander's Head with his Sharp Steel Hands. His Team Began to fire, Hymen gripped Commander, Brian by his shoulder and held one of his Bladed Arms around the Commander's neck, All of his teammates dropped there Guns. 

They didn't want there old allied known Commander to perish "As for this fool!" Shouted hymen as he threw Commander Brian's body into the burning Flames. The Fire wildly sprouted as his body was soon rotting. "FIRE! " Shouted one of the Soldiers. But before they even touched there Rifles an Explosion occurred. It had to be a Military Weapon of some sort to leave a Enormous hole in the wall, leaving a lovely View of the secured Facility from outside. The Sun shined brightly, The Sky was a Baby Blue and Semis White, Birds sang on trees and other life forms that could hold them. Suddenly a tiny Chaff Discharger was thrown into the Facility from the Outside world. 

It soon exploded, into Metallic Steel bits that sparkled into the Facility. All of G.U.N's Radars Jammed, even the Soldier's M-16 Rifles were de-activated, as the soldiers fell to the Ground. Even Hymen's Generator shutdown knowing he would soon deactivate. His Eyes Sight blurry and his body began to get immobile. The last thing he saw was an oddly shaped man, standing near the Hole the Chaff Grenade had been thrown. A Shadow covered his face and body. The only thing that could be seen was his Figure. Hymen's Generator had shutdown, soon he was de-activated until G.U.N Personal Reactivated him. Hymen awoken in a place he recognized, The Massive Egg Carrier 3's Control Room. The Carrier soared the grayish skies unseen to the City below, Constantly On the Move, stopping no where. 


	2. It Becomes reality

****

Hymen crimpled off the ground, his Mechanical joints rusted he could barley move, for a Generator Powered Mecha must keep it's Generator on or it'll stiffen-up and lose high mobility. Hymen had been reactivated in the Egg Carrier's Control room appeared. The Room itself had been switched around a bit, Chairs were moved around, even a large Window was added. The oddly shaped Figure seen before stood in front of the Egg Carrier's large main window. "Hymen I see your awoke, Said Eggman. As he glared at the open view of the EggCarrier3, watching the clouds Score by. 

"Your Still alive, How did you live through Kaufman?" Asked Hymen. "Don't Ask, The Important thing is I found you and we have the same mission." "What's that?" "To destroy Sonic, luckily we have support." "Who are they?" Deep Down Eggman had no use for Hymen, he just wanted his Data so he could make his Star Robo, Metal Sonic more powerful.

  
"Now let me show you the team." Hymen didn't feel the warm welcome he expected, but he still viewed Eggman has the respected Father figure he always has. As they walked through the EggCarrier3 several Maidbots cleaned the area. With the swishing of a broom and the rubbing of a mop they got the job done. They entered the furthest and longest room at the very back of the Carrier near it's Engine. 

It was obliviously a Junky Armory. Broken down legs lied around, Heads of several Failed projects were stacked up in a pile facing Eggman's Egg Hornet. Eggman Introduced him the rest of the Egg Carrier's Mainstay forces. "Hymen meet the Team: Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic, Metal Destiny, Robo Knuckles and E-100." They all were locked up in thick Heavy Glass Containers concealed in Greenish evaporated Water, that would keep there joints from rusting while they were deactivated. 

"Hymen, I didn't exactly bring you here to show you the team, but for this Important Announcement. We're 1 Miles away from Angel Island, This is where Operation Zeta will take place!" "Operation Zeta?" asked Hymen. "Yes, it's when we lure Sonic and co. into the Space Egg, which is a new version of the Death Egg. But that's not the point, then we'll steal the Master Emerald and store it into the Space Egg."

Explained Eggman. Hymen didn't feel to excited about that idea, but Eggman had saved his life more than once. Before launching him out to the Floating Island, Eggman gave him a prototype suit for good luck, a suit that will ensure victory he quoted, The EGG-001 Destroyer Suit. It was equipped with 2 Propelled rocket Launchers stored on the Rugged suit's Shoulders. and a extended 680mm Beam Cannon stored on it's Back that could be used in it's hands as a normal weapon. 

It took him some time to get used to the suit in the Testing Brig. Hours, After Hymen tested out the Suit, he was on his way. The Egg Carrier's Lift hatch opened at the very bottom of it's structure. It stealthily buzzed around the Island from a safe distance while departing Hymen on his newest and first mission of Operation Zeta. He grazed out of the Huge Fortress and soared in the sky and Crash landed into the Bridge connecting the Floating Island from the Mystic Ruins. 

He arose from the ground, and there it was the greenish Diamond sparkled onto it's Chamber. It spun around in a circular motion, shinning shinier than the gold's surface. Ten pocket-sized Neon Purple colored Rings surrounded the Master Emerald in all it's glory, They moved in the Master Emerald's motion, spinning for the rest of it's life until someone would take them. Hymen knew what the Rings from the start, he paid no attention to the Emerald. 

The Rings were called Chaos Rings. that act as the Chaos Emeralds do, except there are 500 of them and not 7 like the Chaos Emeralds. He ejected his Sharp Blades and ripped them out one by one as if they were nothing. Walking over towards the rings he picked up and stored all 10 Neon Rings inside it's department where it's two Blades used to be attached onto it's arm. "Hold it!" Shouted Knuckles who appeared out of nowhere. "Hymen, Is that you? Your Still alive?" Asked Knuckles, he couldn't believe what he saw, Hymen still alive from Kaufman? Not possible thought. " Hymen picked up the Master Emerald and Held it in his tight Robotic Hands. 

Knuckles raged towards him with only one thought in his mind, To protect the Master Emerald. Hymen managed to throw the Master Emerald, aiming at Knuckle's Head. Knuckles stopped dead in his Tracks to save the emerald. The Master Emerald was heavy little bugger indeed, not to a Mechanical based Robot, but to a Flesh and Skin creature. Knuckles knew that if he didn't catch the emerald it would certainly Shatter into millions of pieces. 

He followed his instincts. He made his decision and followed it, The Emerald flew into his hands as the Very bottom of the Emerald, the sharpest edge stud directly in front of his Face, trying to drive it's Edge into Knuckle's Head. Hymen, mentally controlling the Emerald to meet his needs. "Knuckles, you should know my brain is 70% Human and 30% Psychic . With 30%, You can pretty much move anything with your Mind."

Explained Hymen. Knuckles desperately tried holding the Emerald, it moved closer to his face, inch by inch. While the Emerald kept Knuckle's busy, Hymen withdraw his Beam Cannon and fired at Knuckle's left leg, His leg immobilized instantly, After the Beam crashed into his foot. "I thought Beam Cannons were suppose to Destroy almost anything that got in it's way." Asked Hymen. Knuckles had to choice but to Drop the Emerald on the Hard ancient Grounds of Angel Island. He knew he failed his one goal in life. He watched as the Master Emerald slipped out of his hands. 

Suddenly Hymen ran at the Emerald at lighting speed. The Emerald continued to fall, Hymen continued to run at his highest speeds possible. Knuckles saw the Emerald get closer and Closer to the ground, It suddenly stopped in a going down position. It was caught by Eggmans Egg Hornet's Grappling link. Eggman reeled the Master Emerald in and stored it in the back of the Egg Hornet. "Hymen jump on, We have to get back to the Egg Carrier." Yelled Eggman as he rubbed the Master Emerald gently with his hands. Hymen flew onto the Egg Hornet's Booster. 

Angel Island began to shiver, it sank lower and lower into the Mystic Ruin's grand oceans, then it fell to the Oceans, a lost island sanking deep into the oceans. "Eggman whose controlling the Egg Carrier?" Asked Hymen. "Metal Sonic is. He's the one who built the control center he's heading towards **Robotropolis****. **

The Hornet raved into the sky, little did they know Beyond the Hill tops Tails watched from the top of his Workshop inside Sonic's Tornado 2. 

He pursued the Hornet as it attempted on catching up with the Egg Carrier. Hymen's senses countered Tails pursuing them. Hymen's wings sprouted once again as he back-jumped off the Hornet and flew the opposite direction. Tail's Airplane was visible, and gotten closer as Hymen raged at it. Hymen landed on the Torando2's Nose. Tails shocked, he thought Hymen was dead. Hymen reached back and drove his Hand deep into the Tornado's engine, tearing through the Metal and anything that got in it's way, the mechanical hand rambled around inside the Engine's main reactor. 

The Plane svoowed down low to ground point, and pulled up towards the sky. Tails tried to shake Hymen off the front noise but his grip inside the plane was too strong. Smoke raised from the Tornado's engine. 


End file.
